


come with me (it's beautiful up here),

by Raging_Nerd



Series: riju's adventures in zora's domain (and other things), [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heart-to-Heart, How Do I Tag, I Love You, Impulsive Decisions, Light Angst, Mostly Fluff, Rare Pairings, Swimming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zora's Domain, i will build this ship with my bare hands, kinda xd, riju is badass, they deserve more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: In all honesty, Riju was proud to be Naboris' pilot. She was such a good girl, standing tall among the sandy heaps that skirted the borders of Gerudo Town.To Riju, Naboris was the best.And yet Prince Sidon made it his duty to change her mind.---or, author just wants riju to visit vah ruta and have a fun time in the domain :)
Relationships: Riju/Prince Sidon (Legend of Zelda)
Series: riju's adventures in zora's domain (and other things), [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650220
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	come with me (it's beautiful up here),

**Author's Note:**

> I will build this ship with my bare hands.
> 
> Please enjoy it!

As Urbosa's successor and the new Gerudo Champion, Riju had the privilege of learning how to pilot Vah Naboris at the age of eighteen. Alongside the three other champions, meetings were held on occasion at Hyrule Castle to discuss tactics and train on communicating with their Divine Beasts. 

Despite the longing Naboris felt for Urbosa, the beast had readily accepted Riju as her new pilot. In fact, the chieftain was the first of the four to form a bond and gain control of her Divine Beast, much to the delight (and relief) of Princess Zelda. 

One Divine Beast down meant three more to go, and soon they'd be ready to face Ganon if he ever came again.

In all honesty, Riju was proud to be Naboris' pilot. She was such a good girl, standing tall among the sandy heaps that skirted the borders of Gerudo Town.

To Riju, Naboris was the best.

And yet Prince Sidon made it his duty to change her mind, clasping her hand as the duo made their way to the banks of the river leading towards the Eastern Reservoir. 

Riju scowled at the thought of stepping in more water, but her curiosity outweighed her dislike when Ruta trumpeted loudly, shaking the very earth they stood on, causing Sidon to laugh with just as much mirth.

The prince looked down at her, smiling widely. "Ruta knows we are coming," he said excitedly, squeezing her hand, and Riju found herself beaming up at him. They trudged into the water, with Riju’s hands clasped around the taller’s wrist as he brought them closer and closer to the falls.

She almost fell when he suddenly stopped, feet shifting under her before she glared up at Sidon. “Aren’t we to continue?” she asked, annoyance evident in her voice, but the prince shook his head.

The chieftain watched as he sunk into the water, looking over his shoulder. “Climb on,” he said, but it sounded more like a command than a suggestion. “I am going to swim up the waterfall, but to do so, I need you to hold onto me,” he told her, looking forward once more as his back was presented to her.

Riju was glad Sidon couldn’t see her face then, for the reddening of her cheeks was nothing but embarrassing. She didn’t argue, though, slipping her arms underneath his own and locking them in the front. Sidon hummed, and Riju squawked when she felt his hands take hold of her thighs, securing them at his sides and tapping them when he was sure she wouldn’t fall off.

She clicked her tongue, shaking her head. “Next time tell me before you do something surprising, you idiot,” she hissed, and Sidon chuckled, putting the chieftain under the impression that he may not know what she’s talking about. Riju soon learned she didn’t need to see his face to know he was smiling, and the realization made her heart practically glow.

When the Zora prince began to swim, however, Riju found it extremely difficult to keep her mouth shut. She probably should have considering the amount of water getting into her mouth, but how could she with the way Sidon glided towards the falls as if it wasn't a wall of water.

The chieftain barely registered the "hold on" sent towards her before the prince ducked under the waves, only to rip through the surface and swim up the waterfall.

She shook the water from her head, glancing down before her gaze took her skyward bound, mouth once again falling agape as the clear blue sky seemed to get closer, and closer, and closer--

And then she was  _ flying _ .

The prince took her hand and flipped her so she was cushioned against his chest, and Riju could barely look over his shoulder to realize the height they had gained. Ruta trumpeted again, and the chieftain shuddered at how loud she was, though the shock couldn’t smother the pure wonder that seemed to constrict her breathing.

She felt Sidon's smile against her head before they sliced through the water. He let her go upon impact, allowing the Gerudo to practice her swimming, which was going particularly well until she saw Ruta's foot in the distance.

Riju broke the surface immediately, sputtering as Sidon laughed at her. 

"I'm all wet!" She hissed, patting her head. How lucky she was to have left her crown back in the Domain. Her anger was short lived as she turned towards the Divine Beast that was now much,  _ much _ closer.

"She's huge, Sidon," she said, ignoring the feeling of the prince grabbing her wrist and swimming towards Ruta. "You didn't tell me she took up all the space in your reservoir," Riju scolded, thanking him when he lifted her onto the platform.

He followed suit shortly, smiling cheekily. "She is big, isn't she," he mused, tapping his Sheikah slate against the reader. It glowed, opening the door to allow them inside. 

Like Naboris, Ruta’s interior was similarly decorated. With old golden innards and ancient runes etched into her surface, the Divine Beast of the Zora Champion was decidedly beautiful indeed. Still, Riju thought, nodding as Sidon rambled about one of the pictures imprinted into Ruta’s surface, Naboris was a much prettier Beast for a Champion.

Her musings stopped when Sidon shook his head, sending Riju a lopsided grin. 

“You aren’t listening to me, are you?” he teased, smiling down at her. Riju flushed at being caught drifting but rolled her eyes to save her pride.

“How could I when your tales fail to amuse me?” she countered, and the prince chuckled, ruffling her hair again much to the young woman’s despair. Giving his hand a fatal swat, Riju went about fixing her hair as she thought about her next words. “You brought me here to convince me that your beast bettered mine, but how could I believe it when you’ve only bored me to death with you insistent talking?”

Sidon crossed his arms, looking at her challengingly before his eyes regained their familiar sparkle. “Let me show you something,” he said, grasping her wrist and dragging her off again. 

Riju didn’t protest when Sidon practically pulled her across the main floor, gesturing for her to follow him as he climbed some of the walls. The chieftain rolled her eyes for the nth time that day, following the path he took. To think the heir of the Zora throne would be dense enough to scale a wall when there was a perfectly good set of stairs available, baffled her into worry.

He took her hand when he found her taking too long, hauling her to the floor he was on with relative ease. “This was my favourite terminal when I was younger,” he said, waiting for Riju to dust off her sash before continuing. “It was so different from the other because of its shape,” he paused, using his hand to caress the wheel. “I never understood how Mipha did it. Turning on all four terminals would’ve been a pain if one considered the strange ways you would have to go about it.”

The prince laughed warily. “Princess Zelda had Master Link deactivate all the terminals before giving them over,” he glanced at her. “You do remember, right?”

Riju snorted. How could she forget? She was practically furious with the Hylian for undoing all the hard work he had put in to restore Naboris to her former glory but learned to respect the princess and her knight’s decision. Besides, if the Champions didn’t know how to power their Divine Beast, how useful would they be in actual battle.

“Reactivating the terminals allowed us to get to know our Divine Beasts better,” Riju said, voice distant. “How could I forget how nonsensical that whole fiasco was?” she added dryly, causing Sidon to laugh.

With a slow shake of her head, the two dissolved into silence once more… the only sounds being that of nature and their own breath. Riju eventually found herself wandering with the prince on her tail, hands dragging across Ruta's walls as her sandaled feet padded across the floor. Sidon didn't correct her if she touched anything, allowing the chieftain to discover and explore as she wished.

She didn't say it but she was sure he knew she appreciated it.

The girl stopped then, frowning as she reminisced over their past conversation. Something didn't add up. Turning, she spoke to him.

"You mentioned having a favourite terminal when you were younger, but it just occurred to me that you would've had no way of boarding Ruta at that time," Riju said suddenly, looking to Sidon for an answer. The Zora nodded, flashing her a toothy smile.

"Forgive me," he began, taking her hand in his as he started walking. "I didn't think you would notice such a small detail," Sidon said, voice almost sounding bashful as he led her towards the main terminal. Riju hummed, threading their fingers together when he came to a stop.

"My sister, Mipha, was a prodigy. She adored Ruta even before the beast chose her, talking about her endlessly during meals and off hours." Sidon chuckled as they took a seat, hands still intertwined with each other. "She took it upon herself to learn as much as she could about Vah Ruta in her free time, and many late nights found my sister up and scribbling in the libraries."

Riju opened her mouth to comment but chose against it when she saw the prince's solemn expression. She scooted over on the floor, flush against his side as light poured into the room from the many overhead windows.

"One day, I found her outside the Domain, drawing pictures along the banks of the Zora River. I sat beside her and asked what it was that she was recreating, but younger me wouldn't understand that it was Ruta's terminals," he remarked. "My sister was trying to solve them at that moment, and was in the process of drawing the strange wheeled contraption."

Sidon looked at her then, smiling softly.

"It became my favourite because it was the first she managed to activate."

Silence enveloped the two as they pondered on the words Sidon shared. The birds overhead sung their songs, and Riju thought of her last visit to Rito Village, traveling north to visit her new friend, and fellow Champion, Teba. The sound of the water splashing against its earthy stronghold made her think of Yunobo, the gentle Goron she had come to love despite their differences.

Her mind drifted to Princess Zelda, trying her best to rebuild Hyrule to her former glory alongside her brave knight, Link. She thought of Buliara and the rest of the guard, and the townsfolk back home in Gerudo Town. Her heart ached at being gone for so long, but with a new Hyrule came new customs. As the chieftain, she tried her best to be present at diplomatic meetings, mainly to save face, but also to meet different people.

She stifled a laugh, bringing the prince’s hand into her lap.

People like Sidon, perhaps.

The Zora turned when he heard her smothered giggles, shaking his head slightly. Riju tried not to become distracted by the way his tail swished against his movements.

“Have I convinced you, Riju?” he asked, using his free hand to gesture above them. “Have I convinced you that Vah Ruta is the very best Divine Beast?”

The Gerudo snorted. “Are you insane, Sidon? Of course not!” She said haughtily, frowning at him. The prince grinned, giving her hand one last squeeze before pulling it away. She ignored her disappointment, watching as Sidon stood and extended his hand to her.

“Come with me?” he asked, and Riju placed her hand in his, allowing him to pull her up.

He didn’t drag her around this time, walking at a speed in which she could maintain. He didn’t speak to her either, leading her through various passageways and side doors in companionable silence. She almost questioned him but stopped when the wind blew her words away-- for the prince had opened a hatch that allowed them access to the very crown of Ruta’s head.

Riju didn’t realize her mouth was open until Sidon used his hand to close her jaw, smiling cheekily at her. “If you keep that up, who knows what would fly in there--” a pause, “--considering our height and all,” he teased, and Riju yanked her face out of his grip, scowling at him.

The view, however, didn’t disappoint.

The young woman was positive she had never seen more  _ green  _ in her whole life-- everything she looked at was positively covered with it! The sun was beginning to set, painting the sky in various oranges and pinks, as clouds appeared purple in the dying light. The water looked dark but inviting, rippling softly underneath Ruta and in the distance.

Her trance was broken by a laugh, and Sidon tugged her over so that she would take a seat on the raised piece of stone. 

“It’s beautiful up here,” Riju mumbled, and Sidon nodded slowly, pulling her hand into his lap. The chieftain turned to look at him, vibrant green meeting golden yellow.

“If you brought me up here straightaway, you would've had my word,” she said, disappointment and disbelief evident in her voice. “The view is stunning… I’ve never seen anything like it before,” she shook her head. “Especially from Naboris. My Divine Beast may be a beauty to look at, but sand can only look gorgeous so many times before it starts looking like… well…  _ sand.” _

Sidon leaned forward, using his thumb to run across the back of her hand. “Perhaps I can be the deciding factor in your decision. I’ve never seen Naboris in the flesh before,” he admitted, and Riju nodded. It was true, Sidon had only seen pictures of her Divine Beast. It was much too hot and dry for a Zora to travel to Gerudo Town, let alone stay for a while.

“And how might you do that?” she asked, moving closer to him to better hear his voice over the sounds of the world around her.

(at least that’s what she told herself.)

Sidon chuckled like the answer was obvious. “Why, I was sure you’d realize the only way for me to be present is in a lavish tub, of course,” he said smartly and Riju used her free hand to punch his shoulder, finding herself laughing at his attempt at humour.

“Please don’t make anymore jokes. Dignity is on the line, Your Highness,” she replied, laughter growing at the grimace that marred his features.

Sidon scowled, huffing to himself. “You know I dislike it when you use titles for me, Riju,” he said tiredly, but the Gerudo only stuck out her tongue in response. A sigh. “Would you like it if I called you chieftain?” he replied, looking down at her.

Riju shrugged. “If only to show how much you adore me, go ahead,” she teased, and Sidon gave up, covering his eyes as he groaned in defeat. The Gerudo Champion cackled, patting their interlocked hands as Sidon looked at her from the corner of his eye.

“You mustn’t be so sensitive, Sidon,” she said, standing. She stretched her arms above her head, clasping her hands together when the prince’s fell out of her own. Slowly, Riju made her way to the edge of Ruta’s head, much to the Zora’s displeasure. Riju raised her arm sharply, cutting off any protest that was about to leave his lips.

Her feet barely hung over the edge, but Riju felt as if her world was about to topple over. The wind didn’t help her balance, but the woman didn’t mind, looking back at Sidon as a grin spread over her face.

The prince frowned.

The chieftain smiled.

“Can we dive?” she asked, jutting her thumb at the water below. Her smile fell when Sidon began shaking his head, walking over to where she was. Riju pouted. “But Sidon, you do it all the time!” She protested, elbowing his hand when he placed his hands on her hips to pull her away from the edge.

“I am durable enough for a dive, Riju. You’re not,” he said curtly, and Riju frowned at the seriousness of his tone. He never spoke to her like this unless something truly bothered him, which irked the chieftain knowing he won't allow her to fulfill her wishes.

Riju tried to come up with another response, looking at Sidon bashfully. “But Link does it all the time,” she tried, attempting to escape his grip but the prince would not let her be.

“Link is insane,” he replied just as dryly, much to Riju's disappointment. He turned to make his way toward the hatch when Riju slipped out of his arms.

Perhaps it was adrenaline, or the height, or the mere excitement coursing through her veins, but Riju ran towards the edge, glancing at the water below, before smiling back at the prince. The alarm on his face increased as he realized what she was about to do, moving towards her a second too late.

“And who said I wasn’t?” she yelled, sending Sidon a wink before throwing herself off Ruta’s head.

The wind whipped her face, slapping her cheeks as if she was being scolded for making such an impulsive decision. Her heart raced, her mind screamed; she was in turmoil, but she loved it.

She spread her arms in front of her, trying to mimic what she had seen Master Link do to impress the blue Zora when he was in the Domain a few weeks ago. She ignored the beat skipped when her arms flailed helplessly, trying her best to focus on the task at hand.

As the Gerudo Chieftain, Riju didn't exactly have time to be a child, let alone the young adult she was. The wellbeing of her people was her utmost priority, but even if she could just have fun for a moment--

A squeak left her when two, strong arms wrapped around her stomach, lost to the wind as they held her fast against their owner. 

Riju suddenly felt her cheeks heat, a somber feeling settling over her head as she practically felt Sidon's displeasure and mild  _ (mild!) _ annoyance.

The prince scowled, and Riju realized that if she could disappear, she would. Perhaps if she smiled and brushed it off it would ease the Zora's tension, she thought, resting her hands on the ones that held her.

They hit the water's surface with a graceless splash, submerged once again for that day, and the chieftain found herself counting down the minutes to disaster. She did notice, however, that she didn't mind the water, holding her breath as Sidon swam them towards the water bank. Riju thanked him when he hauled her up, standing to ring out her dress, but stopped at the sour expression on her face.

Was he… angry?

"Sidon," she began, reaching up to him, but froze when he held up his hand. Riju shuddered as she brought her arms to wrap around herself, frowning at the sudden chill in the air.

"Are you mad?" he asked, voice calm as he looked away from her, eyes trained on the Divine Beast in the midst of the reservoir. Riju swallowed, squeezing her arms. “Do you crave meeting the goddess so much you throw yourself off high things so that death might meet you quicker?”

He scoffed, watching as the water lapped at his feet. “You have a knack for doing dangerous things, chieftain,” he said cooly, turning to her then. Riju flinched, unused to the cold look in his eyes. “You have a knack for causing trouble,” he continued, walking towards her, but Riju did not falter, meeting molten gold easily. “And you have a horrible knack for making me worry when it turns out you’ll be just fine.”

Wait… what?

“Pardon?” she whispered, taking a deep breath when he knelt down in front of her.

“You,” he said, pointing at her. “Stress me out so much,” he finished, barely fighting the smile that tugged at his lips.

Riju chuckled, hiding her face in his shoulder. “So are you angry?” she asked, breathing in the familiar scent of nature, foliage, and river water. The prince laughed airily, and Riju hummed when he pushed her away, emerald meeting gold on more suitable terms. 

“Oh, I am absolutely furious,” he joked, and Riju grinned, thankful to have the Zora she knew and loved back. It faltered when his expression became calm once more. 

“Promise me you won’t ever do that again,” Sidon mumbled, resting his crest on her forehead. “Promise me you won’t jump that far away again.”

Riju’s eyes widened at the sight of tears in his eyes, guilt ebbing at her chest for causing him so much pain.

“I almost thought I wouldn’t reach you,” he said, voice distant as if he was reliving the moment. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if I hadn’t. Thank Hylia I’m heavier than you,” he said, and Riju smiled softly. Sidon hummed, closing his eyes. “You must promise me, though.”

The chieftain nodded against his crest, causing him to return his gaze to her. Raising her pinkie finger, Riju laughed at the prince’s confusion. “Pinkie promises are practically unbreakable,” she explained, wiggling the digit. “Here,” RIju said, taking his hand and looping their pinkies together.

“I promise I won’t do that ever again, so long as Hylia and Nayru allow me to breathe, I won’t,” Riju said, and Sidon released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

Suddenly, she was engulfed in a hug, but the shock didn’t last as she wrapped her arms around him, grinning at the comfort it brought to her heart.

“Thank you,” he said, voice so soft, Riju barely heard it above the sound of Ruta and the reservoir she stood in. “Thank you,” he repeated, and Sidon hugged her tighter.

Riju’s smile only grew.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so, so much for reading! It means a lot! Leave a comment! Leave a kudo! Share your thoughts!
> 
> Much love <3


End file.
